


Ты придурок, Англия, но твой насморк — ещё хуже!

by pineorangene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineorangene/pseuds/pineorangene
Summary: Америка ухаживает за захворавшим Англией. Лимон, лук и сопливые платки прилагаются.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Ты придурок, Англия, но твой насморк — ещё хуже!

**Author's Note:**

> хеталия это мое прошлое настоящее и будущее (с)  
> работа старая написанная в конце 18-го года не осуждайте

— Америка-ааа! — среди ночи из спальни Англии раздался истошный гнусавый крик британца.

— Что случилось? — Джонс ворвался в комнату, как вихрь. Заспанный вихрь в мятой пижаме.

— Холодно-оо, — простонал Англия, высовывая нос из-под груды одеял. — Включи обогреватель.

Америка покорно выполнил его просьбу, мысленно проклиная тот день, когда Англия стал его старшим братом.

— И сделай мне чай. С лимоном. Зелёный. Greenfield. Он в шкафчике на кухне.

— Да будь ты проклят, ты и твоя никчемная иммунная система.

Однако, несмотря на своё ворчание, спустя пять минут американец вернулся с дымящейся кружкой в руках.

— Ужасно заварен, — пожаловался Керкленд. — Как моча. Я запаха не чувствую.

— Это потому, что у тебя вместо носа — гриб!

— У меня нормальный английский нос, не то, что у некоторых американцев!

— Да нет, твой хваленый английский нос красный, как мухомор. Стой, не выкидывай лимон! Не выкидывай лимон, говорю! Сто-оой!

Америка перехватил нависшую над мусорным ведром руку Англии с зажатым в ней лимоном.

— Ешь, — проговорил Альфред, насильно запихивая цитрус в рот своему подопечному. — Я для кого этот чертов овощ нарезал, старался?!

— Это фрукт! — возопил британец, поплатившись за познания в ботанике кисло-горьким вкусом во рту.

Пару секунд Англия боролся с желанием выплюнуть дурацкий цитрусовый ягода-овоще-фрукт, но осознание того, что одеяла, в которые Артур укутан, чистые, привело его к верному решению.

— Я на тебя в суд подам… — прогнусавил англичанин, с усилием глотая. — За насилие… над личностью…

— Там витамин C! — вступился за лимон Америка. — Россия вон вообще, когда простужается, лук себе в нос пихает! Хочешь так же?! Будет тебе, английский мухомор!

— Не-еет! — Англия был готов к ядерной войне, но не к тому, что его бывшая колония приведёт свои угрозы в исполнение. — Не надо-оо! Я ненавижу лу-уук!

Впрочем, скоро его завывания прекратились, уступив место недовольному сопению сквозь луковые дольки. Наконец Англия вытащил их из носа и брезгливо отложил, потянувшись за носовым платком.

— Лучше? — довольно спросил Америка, гордо взирая на бровастую метрополию*.

— Лучше, — Керкленд двумя пальцами поднял свой противно промокший платок и печально на него взглянул. — Америка…

— Чт-… Ты предлагаешь _герою_ стирать сопливые платки?! Я все понимаю, но это…

— Ну, Америка-аа. Хочешь, я тебе вышлю чая по акции?

— У меня свой чай есть! А с твоим я все равно сделаю то же, что и два века назад в Бостоне**.

— Только попробуй, кофеман! Это же… это же _мой чай_! Но пожалуйста… Мой платок…

— Давай я новый принесу? Этот все равно не высохнет. А ещё лучше бумажный…

— Ладно уж, неси свои бумажки, — сдался Артур. — Только этот постирай. Это мой любимый платочек.

— Да что тебе этот несчастный кусок ткани?!

Англия опешил.

— Ка-ааак!!! Это же целая эпоха! Вот тут пятно от чернил, я тогда помогал писать письмо Екатерине II, долгих ей лет жизни, чтобы она дала мне армию, чтобы… неважно, а вот эта дырочка — это Шотландия, чтоб его, мерзкий ублюдок, толкнул меня, и платочек выпал и порвался о гвоздь! Теперь ты понимаешь?! Платочек — это мои воспоминания! Дай сюда, я сам его постираю, ты, дурацкая американская жопа!

— Англия…

Керкленд решительно сел и спустил ноги с кровати, намереваясь прошествовать в ванную, но тут же побледнел. У британца потемнело в глазах и закружилась голова, и он со стоном повалился обратно.

— Англия… Ладно, давай, я постираю! — Америка выхватил у Артура платок. — Где у тебя перчатки? Я это голыми руками трогать не буду!

— Выжать не забудь, только _аккуратно_ , а не как ты обычно делаешь! — хрипло заголосил ему вслед Британия. — Когда развешивать будешь, расправь аккуратно! И ни в коем случае не клади на батарею, это же _платочек_! С ним надо нежнее!

— Как ты с твоим _платочком_ мне дороги… — бурчал Америка, натягивая перчатки и регулируя температуру воды в кране. Но все же он был аккуратен — как с платком, так и в больным во всех смыслах Англией.

Они, британцы, такие. С ними надо нежнее.


End file.
